The 44th Minute
by untoldwords
Summary: A couple of minutes more on the reel for a few of my favorite X files episodes. I do NOT own any of the characters NOR the scripts for any of original "The X files" episodes but would like to thank all those who were behind these amazing stories! Please review and comment and let me know of your thoughts and of any episodes that you would like me to write about. Thanks!
1. The 44th Minute - Familiar ( S11 E8 )

Mulder watched as Scully settled into the passenger seat. She has leaned against the door and was apparently in a deep thought. She must be tired and maybe still struggling to cope us with the sudden flow of the incidents; he thought. He knew from the past that usually cases with young children would always take some time for her to completely settle in, may be this is another one; He silently reasoned out.

But her silence always bothered him. He knew her in and out, but when she is silent, silent like this, it bothered him so much that he often wondered that may be he only knew a very little of her. He sighed and kept driving. They had a long drive and it was almost getting dark. The silence between them was adding more obscurity to the situation.

 _Mulder_ – Suddenly her voice broke the dead silence.

 _Yes_ – His response was quick, but he wondered what she had to ask him all of a sudden.

 _Can I come home with you tonight… I mean for the weekend_ – she spilled out the words quickly as she straightened herself on the seat. She looked at him for a brief moment.

 _I don't recall ever asking you to ask for my permission to come home..._ – His responded with a slight smile, managing a short glance at her while focusing on the gloomy road ahead.

 _I know...I...I just wanted to make sure you are OK with it._ In case _if you have any plans_ – She made up her excuse as she laced her fingers together, on her lap.

 _You know that I'm always happy to have you there, hmm.._ – He responded rather gently, his hand reaching hers, and grasping her tiny hands with a secure hold.

She did not respond verbally. Instead, she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder, something she has not done for some time especially when he was driving.

 _Let's go home_ \- He reached and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift away into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **67 minutes later**

It was almost late evening when Mulder parked the car and stretched himself slowly. He was hungry and tired after the drive. Scully was still sleeping against his shoulder. He smiled silently, before pulling away a strand of hair which had fallen across her face. He sighed and looked at her reminding him that how many times he may have done the same gesture.

 _Hey...Scully_ wake _up! We are almost there and I just stopped to get us some dinner…_

She stirred but still without opening her eyes.

 _What do you want? Hey Scully…_

 _Whatever you buy is ok for me_ – she responded sleepily slowly opening her eyes

Mulder was amazed; it was highly unlikely for her to simply say that whatever he buys is ok for her. _I'm gonna get us chicken and vegetable fried rice with extra fried chicken and sweet_ chili _sauce. Do you need anything else?_

 _No no...I'm ok – umm more veggies to mine_

 _Ok – here don't sleep now right… we are almost home._

Ok _… -_ she sighed as she straightened herself on the seat, pulling back her hair and wiping her eyes. She looked at Mulder as he hurried into the crowded diner and smiled at herself silently. She was well known for her ability to sleep anywhere, especially during their long field trips and flights. She recalled on his failed attempts to keep her awake. She took off her phone to distract her own self.

* * *

It took him a good thirty minutes to come back with their dinner.

 _They had Friday specials, chocolate lava cakes; I brought a_ couple _, just as a treat!_ He sounded excited

Oh _, Mulder… you are spoiling me…_

 _Come on…it won't do any harm to you, in_ fact _, you already look so thin..it bothers me..you know_ – he responded as he buckled himself up.

 _She smiled, looking at him - I'm ok Mulder...Let's go, I'm starving!_

Dinner was rather quick as they were exhausted after a long day. Scully was already falling asleep after her shower as she felt the room getting dim and Mulder closing the bathroom door. She was too tired to turn or to talk to him but his warmth was too inviting as she felt him snuggling her from behind.

She sighed as he traced her warm body with his hands underneath the faded t-shirt she has borrowed from him for the night.

 _Hey…_ \- He whispered and kissed the side of her face - _Let me know if you are tired_ – his voice was gentle as he whispered in her ear.

She turned to him; meeting his eyes.

 _I'm never too tired for you Mulder…_ \- she reached and kissed his forehead

He smiled and closed his eyes; _I'm glad you came home, kinda missed you._ Whispered finally before crashing on to her with a kiss on her lips!

Please review and comment and let me know **your thoughts and of any episodes that you would like me to write about. Thanks!**


	2. The 44th Minute – Plus One ( S11 E3 )

ONE… Plus One – I'm taking the mesmerizing ending of 3rd episode of Season 11 one step further with this short story with a fancier note I can never expect in The X Files. But it just came to my mind and I had this urge to share with you guys!

Enjoy this mini story – I'm writing back after about a 4 months break as was struggling with morning ( rather all day) sickness, but this story just had to come live before I forget it! Here you go. Once again I do not own any scripts, any characters or anything relating to The X Files, rather than my own imagination!

**Story continues with the ending scene of the original episode where Scully and Mulder are lost in each other's gaze, between the half open door.

 **Location: ST Rachel's Motel**

Scully felt her own heart hammering against her chest as she fought desperately to find her words. Her memories flashed back to so many years back, to that very night, on which she was desperately and madly lost in his love and passion for the first time in her life.

He cleared his throat, breaking the silence which he knew that would only steal a few of those precious minutes they have left with.

 _I see someone is breaking rules here! Knock 3 times!_

He chuckled. To his own surprise he felt his voice was rather shaky.

 _Well Mulder..I have the authority to break my own rules, given that I want to survive a situation._

 _Ohh..I see_ – He opened the half opened door, stepping closer to her.

 _Do you think you can survive this?_ He reached for her, cupping her face in his arms and his lips barely touching hers. Their breath melting together with the rising heat between them.

 _Tell me Scully…_

He looks in to her eyes, those hazy blue eyes that were so familiar to him, yet had this mystery he never was able to completely understand.

 _I..I..Oh..Mulder.._ she knew she will never be able to answer him.

The very next second, she reached out taking his lips in a deep, lusty kiss, deepening with every second.

Her hands slowly reached underneath his dark shirt, finding their way through the half done buttons. Her fingers traced the perfectly aged muscles of his chest. For the next few moments, they were lost in the luxury of each other's touch.

 _Oh God.._ he broke up finally when they were out of breath, panting helplessly.

He pulled off his own shirt, just before reaching for her. She was still fighting for her breath when he started to pull off her jacket. His hands worked quickly on the tiny buttons of her shirt. He was impatient.

 _Mulder.._

She broke the silence just before he threw away her shirt. Her voice was trembling as she felt his warm touch underneath her bra.

 _Yea.._ He could barely answer her.

 _Mulder..let's go to bed._

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get lost in each other's arms. Their rhythms perfectly harmonizing the imperfections that made them unique in their own way. And when he finally reached the peak, he helplessly called her name, finding her just there, as if she has always been throughout this entire time of his life.

He collapsed in to her arms catching his breath. The warmth of her body and that remarkable scent of her hair kept him wanting for more. She held him tightly as if he is about to slip away. For a single moment, they were silent in their own worlds, and the wall clock ticked loudly as if to remind them that they have only a few minutes left to indulge in this precious moment of their life.

* * *

 _Mulder_..Scully spoke softly.

 _Yeah.. He whispered, pulling himself up, trying to look in to her eyes._ His eyes, still trying to gain consciousness.

 _Can we leave tomorrow morning? May be we can pay overnight rate and leave before the sun. What do you think?_

 _Yea, I think we will be able to. Let me call Mrs. Jenkins and get it sorted_. (**Just a random name)

 _The phone on the bedside table, left one.._ She added promptly

He took a deep breath, as if he couldn't escape from her warmth. It was clear to both of them that life will never be the same again. He looked at her and flashed a gentle smile, before he stood up to reach the phone across the room,

She looked at his naked body as if he walked towards her room. He hasn't aged at all, she thought as she closed her eyes with a sigh. Memories flashed in her mind, memories of a pious love and a devotion which made her accept this same man to share her soul with.

 _It's all set. We will have to leave before 9.30. Simple as that!_

 _Oh – that's great –_ She responded with a husky voice, still her eyes closed as if she doesn't want to break up from her much loved memories. Her hands reached for him underneath the blanket inviting him back to bed.

He smiled at her, knowing that how much she enjoys his warm embrace. He remembered how he used to tease her when she kept her self covered head to toe during the warmest of the nights. He reached and pulled off the blanket, just as he has done many times so many years ago!

Mulde…r… r..r – She grasped the bed and sat up on the bed, trying to get hold of the blanket to cover her bare self.

He knew this look of her face. Those blue eyes would look mad but deep inside them he found his inner fire.

Scully..fancy a ride again? He asked playfully pulling off the blanket.

* * *

They both were fighting for breath when finally they settled on the bed wrapped in each other's arms.

 _Wait.._ He pulled up the long abandoned blanket and covered her just before returning back to her embrace.

He watched her settling in to sleep, against his chest. But he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep now. For some reason his mind was clouded with an uncertainty of losing her again, knowing that after tonight, after yesterday he has lost control of the most closely guarded door to his heart.

He looked at the ceiling, trying to breathe and to relax himself. But he was helpless.

Scully.. he whispered in to her ears.

 _Hmmm.._

 _Hey..Scully..I need to ask you something..are you awake? Please, I cant sleep.._

 _What is it Mulder..are you ok..dont tell me you saw your double again! –_ She leaned towards him trying to meet his eyes.

He chuckled as her response, trying to calm down and meeting her sleepy eyes

 _Scully..I know this is not the exact moment or how I should..I just..I want to..Will you marry me?_

His question left her speechless

 _Scully.._

 _Mulder..are you ..are you sure that you.._ She was shocked, unable to find her words. Tears flowing down her cheeks as she fought her emotions.

 _Yes.. -_ he interrupted her, cupping her face in his arms.

 _I know now that this is what I want for the rest of my life. A life, a life with you, to love and to be loved. We might not have everything but, having each other would be perfectly enough. It s the time we look at our own life Scully.._

 _Will you marry me…_

 _Yes –_ She managed finally with a silent sob.

 _Yes I will..no matter what it is I will be there for you._

 _Their eyes met for a brief second, before he reached to kiss her. His fingers traced her tears, wiping them off gently. She took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles, before settling on his chest._

 _Ah..Mulder.._ She called his suddenly.

 _Yeah..tell me_ – he leaned down to meet her eyes

You owe me a ring!

 _Yes I do .. I guess we have to do some shopping! He pulled her and grabbed her in his arms in a tight embrace, and messing up her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead._


	3. The 44th Minute–My Struggle IV (S11 E10)

Mulder sighed deeply before settling back to the warmth of the fresh motel bed. The wall clocked ticked louder than a bang as if to remind him that how each second mattered now.

He looked at Scully, who has now settled into a deep sleep, right beside him. She looked tired and worried. But he was relieved that somehow she fell asleep despite all what she went through and all that they went through as parents.

He pulled the warm blanket up, covering her all to ensure that she doesn't feel his withdrawal. He needed to think alone, to figure out what happened, and what will happen after this very night.

They had stayed until local police arrived and the paramedics arrived at the scene. It was a relief to find out that both A.D. Skinner and Monica were alive despite severe injuries and blood loss. Police have already started to look out for bodies of William and Smoking man when it was suggested that they should go home and return next day as it's already late and Scully was in a bad shape from continuous sobbing and sudden unexpected nausea. Initially, she refused; she wanted to be there for him, to feel that very last feeling of warmth just as she felt when she gave him away. But Mulder agreed with the rest that they should stay somewhere close and come back in the morning.

Deep inside, he believed that his "Son" is still alive. He believed that no one could harm him, not with a bullet nor any modern-day man-made weapon. But he was so protective of his own thought, not to let her know any of it as it might break her up further as she is more vulnerable now than ever.

He remembered how she sounded when she let him know what Skinner has explained her, on the birth of their son early that day. She was already sick and throwing up badly and he held her close. They were sitting on a decayed harbor bench as she still refused walk away where she believed her "Son" would be.

She stirred suddenly as if she is already feeling his absence. He broke up from his sentiment and reached her. When they reached the motel at the first place, she refused to eat anything as she was already sick and tired. Despite his unsuccessful attempts to convince her to at least have her salad, she begged him just to hold her until she fell asleep.

Her silence made him feel insecure. But still tonight it was acceptable. He wrapped his arms around her, one of them cradling her belly. He thought of how it would have been for the first time. Despite the grief and the disappointment that had filled him already, this newfound surprise erected a new hope within him.

He gently caressed her belly while his whole body embraced her in a warm grip. She was so fragile, he thought. Unexpectedly, she turned, facing him and hugged him back before falling into a deep sleep again on his chest.

He smiled at her; this reminded him of the old times. In fact, they are again on square one. A new chance, a new life, and a new hope once again wait for them to be embraced.

He sighed and held her so securely. He remembered that very day he kissed her forehead before spilling out the words silently "Never give up on a miracle"

In fact, he hoped for two now; their unborn child to be safe. And just as he imagined, William to be alive.

* * *

Her head was still heavy when she opened her eyes after the long nap. Her arms searched for him as if she is missing his warmth already. But soon she realized that he has already gotten up, maybe he went out for his morning stroll; she thought.

She sighed and stretched herself wanting to believe that all they went through last night was merely a dream. But she wanted to keep one part of it alive; the part where William told him that he knows that she loves him. Where he was with him, talking to him and holding her as Mulder. But she had no idea that it was him until Mulder showed up. She blamed herself for letting him go, she would have hugged her, and if he really wanted them to let him she would have done so. But it's too late now, it all ended up tragically she has lost him forever.

She laid out a heavy breath and slowly sat down on the bed, looking for a trace of Mulder. Just then she noticed a scribbled note underneath her mobile, on the bedside table. "Going to grab something for breakfast...Call me!" Regardless of the entire burden, seeing his childish letters made her smile, she grabbed her phone.

"Hey...Are you up...how are you feeling now?" there was a lot of background noise, indicating that he is at a café or a diner.

"I'm fine Mulder, come back quickly...we need to go there before it's too late! Didn't anyone call you? Haven't they found him yet?"

"No..Um…Not yet... Yea I'm coming" Deep inside him, he knew they will never find him. He carefully managed his words not to hint her of the same. "I hope they will call soon"

"I'm buying tea and muffins for you...Need anything else?" He asked trying to distract her

"Oh...no tea please, I just can't stand it for a while... a tall white coffee and check whether they have plain toast"

"Hmm…when did you change your mind on tea…that I didn't know...Ok...Will be there in 10 minutes"

"You are talking to a pregnant woman Mulder! Ok...I will get ready" She smiled before disconnecting the line.

Unknowingly she was cradling her belly; she closed her eyes with memories full of baby William when she first held him in her arms. She breathed deeply, trying one last chance to connect with him…but there was no sign, it was only the dead silent darkness. Disappointed with hopelessness she stepped out of the bed heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Mulder was already there when she stepped out from the bathroom. He was checking something on his phone while she sat beside him on the bed.

"Hungry?" he offered her breakfast while placing the phone and turning to her.

"Hmm… Yea…I was starting to feel sick"

He gave her a concerned look.

"Scully..." He paused "I know that this is not the right moment. But I was thinking last night. I was thinking of all the wrong turns we have taken. All the times we have just been running after monsters without knowing what to believe"

"But that was once a choice Mulder…we never knew this was coming…" She assured him as she looked back at him with teary eyes.

He laid out a deep breath and cupped her face with his hands. "Whatever it was it's the time we quit. I want to believe, this is that second chance for us…you, me and this baby, Scully."

She was already crying when he embraced her…he held her on his chest, carefully caressing her damp hair.

"I promise you, that I will never let go of any moment, whatever happens. We are in this together" He whispered slowly.

"I know" she finally broke the silence. She leaned towards his face, meeting his eyes.

"Come back home, we can still go the best doctor, best hospital or whatever you want at this time. But all I know now is that we need to slow down and take life slowly without missing a thing…"

She nodded…with a slight smile crossing her lips "Yes I will" the next moment, she reached and kissed his forehead. He pulled her close without letting her go. They were lost in the warmth and the true comfort of each other.

This soothing silence didn't last long when Mulder's phone started to ring. He reached for it while still, she was in her arms.

The conversation went quickly with a few yes's and no's and Scully knew it is the police when he asked about William. His voice was shaky when he let go of her and his hand was trying hard to fight the unruly strands of his own hair.

"They haven't found him, haven't they" She looked into his face when finally the call was done.

"No" he nodded with a deep sigh.

"Mulder…don't ask me to leave here without finding him…Please" She sounded arrogant but a deep sorrow and a disappointment encapsulated within her plead. "I have to find him, no matter what state…I…I…want…" Her voice started to break up into loud sobs.

He knelt down, meeting her eyes and once again holding her. "Scully…Listen to me. If William is really what he was as Skinner said, we will never find him…never like what we expect now after what happened last night. I have all the good reasons to believe that"

"I saw what I saw and I cannot deny that…His powers are limitless and a simple gunshot cannot kill him"

She looked into his eyes in disbelief. "What do you mean Mulder?"

"When I met him at the motel, I was simply thinking that I was protecting him, and I was thinking that I could protect him as his father ...But I was all wrong" He let go of her and reached his bag. He opened it and took out a white device with a blinking light, which was carefully packed in an evidence bag.

"I was trying to mend all the broken links of what he said...I couldn't sleep and I was checking on every detail of what I did and where I went and then found this fixed on my rear wheel socket… they have been tracking me Scully, and he knew it and it was too late for him to explain it to me"

"He knew all of it… and I saw what he can do and what he did to protect us… He is not simply a part of you or me Scully… he is a superhuman and I believe that gunshot…maybe he sensed it and faced it to save me" He was trying to hide his tears, but he just let them go as her trembling fingers reached to cup his face.

"I want to believe in you…I want to believe that's true…Oh God why…why didn't I sense that before"

"Sense what…"

"He was just a couple of months old and one night, I was just checking on him on the crib. He was awake, I felt as I could see him drawing his hands up in the air. He was like smiling and I was about to head back to the room when I heard a squeaking noise from the crib…"

"What was it...tell me, Scully…what did he do"

"I saw the crib mobile starting to turn Mulder… I simply fooled myself blaming it might be a wind or maybe my sudden movement…but now I really understand… It should be him…"

He closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath. "We just need to give him some space, besides it's not safe until we find out exactly how things are gonna change at the bureau… He is a wise kid I'm so sure that he will be ok… We need to let him go for a while, for his own good. He already knows that we are there for him"

"But I need a sign, there must be something out there for us Mulder…I need us to find that before we leave him…I want him to know that we just didn't dump him like trash"

"Yea…Let's go find it" He kissed her forehead assuring her of the same.

* * *

Police and local investigators were still working on looking for evidence when they reached the harbor area.

Mulder watched Scully taking a deep breath before reaching out to open the door. She looked a little bit faint, he thought.

"What if I go and have a look while you wait in the car, hmm," he asked slowly, without expecting a positive answer from her.

She smiled in response and without saying a word, opened the door. Even before he could open his mouth to speak another work she was out on her way.

He laid out a concerned look. But he could also understand her fears. She needs her own time and she has always had wanted that no matter how close and intimate they were. He drew a deep breath before switching off the engine to join her.

He decided that they stick together until they leave the premises. The silence between them grew into an unusual darkness as they were lost in their own worlds trying to find just one small sign among the rubble of the abandoned harbor. They slowly walked outwards the crime scene still with a determination of finding it.

It was tiring for her, but she kept on going despite all until she spotted a trail of blood stains, relatively fresh. It had started to spill on the ground, few steps away from the Harbor skirt and following a few steps on to the ground as if someone with a bleeding wound had escaped from the silent waters of the harbor.

"Mulder…" she almost cried. " Have a look at this"

He ran to her at once.

"It's blood Mulder… and it's fresh… "She explained, slowly lowering herself on to the ground.

"Let me see" He joined her, looking around to see if someone had noticed them. "Yes, you are right... he might have gotten out of the water later when no one was around"

Quickly he reached his pocket to pull out a few evidence bags to collect most of the stained soil. Once done he was so cautious to wipe out all the traces of it from the ground and they walked towards the land eying carefully for any remaining stains.

"We need to get this checked Scully… let's hand them over to Lesley on our way back… I don't think it's safe to get this done anywhere around here"

"Yea…I have his hair sample in my bag. Hopefully… I wish this is it Mulder" she whispered, having one last glance of the surrounding and clinging into his arms. Her eyes were shiny with tears pooling underneath her lashes.

He stared at her, with a massive grief in his heart. He so badly wanted to believe that this is their sign from William.

"Let's go…" he whispered, holding her tightly as if she is about to fall apart.

* * *

Days flew as if to leave them behind within their own broken world.

But it was a relief to them that they were charged with a 21-day suspension at the bureau and then assigned with groundwork. She needed a break, he thought and there they were in their own isolated home trying to fill the gaps William had left behind.

Learning that the blood samples from the scene exactly matched to William's was a relief and gave them hope that he might someday come to them. But it especially gave her hope and energy so that both her physical and mental wounds started to heal remarkably.

She was experiencing severe morning sickness as she underwent hormone therapy to support her pregnancy. But he was there all the way holding and comforting her and to assure her that things will turn well soon, despite it seems the first few months were dragging each time she fell sick.

In a way, their unborn child bonded them closer than during any other time of their lives. It made them understand the value of protecting what they can call as their own. Their own flesh and blood. It made him into a more tender man, who has now seen the suffering of the woman he loves. It made her accept his care and affection and to appreciate all the little things he does to make her feel better.

He didn't hesitate a moment to introduce him as the father of the baby whenever the question arose. During their visits to her doctor, he was always by her side. He was there to share her happy tears when their first sonogram was done. He believed that their little miracle growing inside her could feel his touch as his hands rested on her belly each night.

But still, he wanted to give her space, to open up herself. He watched her patiently through the half-open doors, when she is lost in the midst of her thoughts under the warm shower or when she is slowly buttoning her shirt, still lost in her visions. Because he knew her so well more than anyone else did.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"Please say it again… please…William…I need to see you…tell me…" – it was all Mulder could hear as she screamed suddenly. She was drenched in sweat, even though the night was rather breezy and cold.

"Scully…hey…wake up…it's just a dream" he reached to assure her that it's just a dream.

"no no…please" she was still whispering to herself and his sudden touch woke her with a sudden shock.

"Hey…you are ok…I'm here…talk to me" he looked at to her face while she sat down on the bed; still her face covered by her hands. She was breathing deeply.

"Mulder… I saw him…William, I had a vision and he spoke to me" she started to talk in between deep breaths. Tears started to roll across her cheeks and she didn't have the energy to hide them back.

He reached and hugged her. "I'm so sure that he must be taking good care of himself" he drew her close with a deep kiss on the side of her face, he didn't know what else to say rather than assuring him that their son should be doing well, just as he has done many times before.

"Yea…" she nodded "he looked good, healthy… he said he misses us. He said that he would love to see his…um…" she was struggling to find her own words.

"What did he say…" he was impatient.

She broke up from his embrace, turning to face him. "Mulder he said he would love to see his sister!" she was almost crying as she spilled out the words.

Her hands reached her belly, which is grown into a noticeable bump now. "He said he wants to see his sister Mulder" she cried it out loud as his hands cupped her face.

He kissed her forehead and drew her close, breathing the deep scent of her skin.

"He wanted us to know that he is taking care of him and that things are getting sorted. He said he would be starting college but it was barely a whisper at last and I wanted to know where he is…"

He nodded; "He is gonna be ok Scully we need to believe in him… and I know that he loves you…He might be feeling your worries and wanted to assure you that he is ok…"

She took a deep breath. "Mulder…I believe in myself…these visions, whatever I had in the past they had their own reasons." She looked into his eyes.

"At last I know that he is ok…and that's all that matters to me right now" she whispered, still her shiny eyes locked with the dark hazels of him.

He drew her more closely again, this time in a tight embrace. He felt her heart beating against his chest. She breathed in his warm skin, as her arms gently caressed his back. She felt the burden she held in her heart melting away with each breath. They were lost in a long peaceful pause until he broke the silence.

"So we should paint the nursery pink….hmm… shouldn't we" he said with a gentle smile, looking deep into her eyes.

She chuckled as if to surprise him. After so many months he saw her face brightening with pure joy.

"Yea – I guess we should be" she responded, but her eyes still locked within his gaze.

"And you better learn how to do ponytails too!" she smiled wiping her own happy tears.

She collapsed into his arms again. His arms reached underneath her shirt, gently feeling the soft bump.

She reached to kiss his forehead but his touch was too inviting and involved with her emotions to let go of him. It didn't take her long to take his lips with a gentle kiss.

He gave her all the time in the world, tasting the sweetness of her breath which he longed for so many months. Sooner she gave herself up, wanting him more with each breath. He touched her with so much passion and care as if she is so fragile. His lips reaching to all the places on her body that he so well knew she cannot resist. He pulled off her pajama top so carefully before burying himself between her swollen breasts. He had missed this warmth and now seeing her bare body with his seed growing inside her, made him desperately aroused. He carefully reached to kiss her.

"I love you" he was able to break the kiss with a deep gaze into her eyes.

"I love you too" she responded with a helpless cry, just before they got lost in their own world of love.

 **The End**


	4. The 44th Minute - Millennium ( S07 E4 )

**01:10 am**

 **Location:** En route to Hegal Place, Alexandria

The silence between them was louder than any conversation they have had in the past. She anyway was not keen on building up a conversation when she is driving; he was trying to reason out as he looked at the faraway horizon dazzling with night lights as precious jewels as they drove in this very morning. It was a busy night despite the early hour and it was fair enough for late lovers and visitors who were mostly on the way back after the dawn of the New Year.

He wondered why his usually voluble self has suddenly gone silent. Nothing came to mind rather than a feeling of sheer euphoria and exhilaration. He knew he was still trembling, and his heart racing as if is really the end of the world. He clearly knew that his brain is still dealing with the addictive sensation of pure passion and love like a teenager who was on his very first date.

He closed his eyes, the best and the safest option available for him now, to think of what happened and to prove himself that it's not a dream. It was not a dream. The pain from his arm tingled his muscles time to time letting him know that it is not. Maybe the painkiller is wearing out, he thought as he braced his sling to self-comfort him.

He had a massive urge to talk to her, to look in her eyes and to ask if she is OK. He tried to recall each and every second of their precious "KISS" to recall her expressions. He knew she didn't protest nor pushed back, but after spending all those years with her, he needed her consent, her proper consent to completely feel comfortable with this stage of their relationship.

"Mulder…" he gasped to hear her calling his name.

"We are here" he was surprised to learn that she has already parked and was waiting for him to wake up to get down at his place.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I might have fallen asleep" He smiled at her sheepishly. She gave out a hearty smile before their eyes met for a one brief second. He felt as if his heart started to pound wild and loud and she might also notice the same.

"Let's get you in" she said in a barely audible tone, a tone he knew so well that he can hear her so well even in the middle of the loudest noise.

She was the first to get out of the car and quickly walked to him to assist him. She held the door for him as he struggled with his seat belt.

Once again it was dead silent as they walked in, he was thankful that the lift was already there; the first time he was ever properly thankful for something in his old apartment building.

He followed her like an obedient student, still trying to figure out a way to break this uncomfortable silence between them.

* * *

"Maybe I should go and have a wash" he was already slipping off his shoes

"Mulder, you can't let your arm get wet yet and you will have to keep the sling for a couple of days! And to be clear, what I meant is no work for a couple of days!" she looked in his eyes as she made it clear to him with her usual Dr. Scully tone.

"But I stink Scully, I smell like corpses, salt and gunpowder" His expression now was not a very pleasant one. He was desperate to make her understand.

She took a deep breath as if to agree with him. "Ok…whatever"

"I will make us some tea… do you think you need any help?"

"Nope…I think I can manage" he boasted with a victorious tone. Will give you a shout-out if I needed anything."

"Right – don't lock your door!"

* * *

She sighed in relief as she walked slowly to his kitchen. She took a moment to kick off her shoes and to take off her jacket as it was quite warm in there. She splashed a handful of tepid tap water to her face as she pulled her hair back, leaning towards the kitchen sink.

She knew she is not yet completely there at that moment. Her heart felt heavy with so many emotions which she never knew she carried during the past years. "Was it just a coincidence or just a random gesture that she should be worrying at all – or does it truly worth the excitement she felt at that moment his lips touched hers with thousands of tiny sparks!"

Her hand reached to touch her cross, the most common gesture she has when she is truly is disbelief.

But then, she felt a cold touch on her shoulder.

"Jesus Mulder!" She panted and gasped for breath, leaning more towards the kitchen sink.

"You should have at least called my name"

"I did, I called you so many times – I started to panic when you didn't show up!" his voice was a mix of anger and pain as he spoke to her.

'I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I guess um...I guess I was stuck in my thoughts – Oh GOD are you OK?"

He was not in good shape. His face was plainly drenched with pain. His injured arm was tangled with his t-shirt and he was struggling to ease off the pain the stretching has caused.

"It hurts and I need help!" he managed to mutter underneath his breath

"Oh, Mulder – let me…come sit here" she guided him to a nearby chair as she held his arm gently to avoid further pain.

"I'm going to undo the sling and I want you to hold on to me until I put it back right" she was gentle now as if she is talking to a child. She knelt down in front of him, still holding his arm as she undid the plastic clips of the sling.

He inhaled deeply with each breath fighting the pain and the sudden gush of emotions as she was so close for him to tolerate anything else.

She was quick, and within seconds his arm was free, but still within the careful hold of hers. She pulled off his t-shirt gently as possible but still, it was painful enough for him to whimper with pain.

"Easy, there you go" she clipped back the sling carefully. He was half-naked in front of her and all of a sudden she felt her heart tighten with a massive tautness as she struggled not to feel the burning sensation underneath her skin where she touched him.


	5. The 44th Minute - Three Words - Ch:1

**The 44th Minute - Three Words ( S08 E16 ) - Part 01**

*not really a 44th-minute story, but a possible missing clip right after Scully drops Mulder at his apartment and they have this awkward conversation which was not very welcoming.

I needed something more comforting - so here it is.

 **Location: 2630 Hegal Place, Alexandria, Virginia**

 **Time: 10.42 pm**

"Scccuuulllyyyyeeeeyyy…Scccuuulllyyyyeeeeyyy….." He yelled, as he literally sat upright on the bed as if he just got struck by a current wave. Panting now with heavy sighs and his entire-self covered with sweat it took him a while to realize that it was only a dream.

With a quick flash at the bedside clock, he stood up to go to the bathroom. He needed to have a shower, to refresh him-self hoping that a good steamy shower will clear up his clouded mind. As he walked, he felt something falling on to the floor making a shallow noise. Just then he realized that he stepped on something, presumably a stack of cards which he never had an idea which has been there as everything else in his apartment.

To have a clear glance, he bent on his knees, almost sitting on the floor and picked the stack scattered cards, which were now clearly a bunch of photos and pieces of paper. With shaking hands he began to turn them one by one.

His heart stopped as he went through the photos one by one; each of those precious memories starting to re-play a unique story filling the void of what he couldn't bridge the gap till now. He recalled each of the photos clearly. So many of them were taken during numerous office events where she stood by his side as a shadow never leaving its owner. The one they took on the last team-building workshop seemed remarkable. She was glowing with happiness as he was behind her with his usual goofy grin. He remembered how she laughed hysterically drawing attention from fellow participants, during the "know your partner" Q&A session. She had asked him a question – which side he wakes up from the bed in the mornings, and his answer was "by your side".

Then there was a photo, they have taken at the mall; an Instapix which they couldn't get rid of the guy dressed as an elf during last Christmas. They were just strolling after lunch when the guy caught them passing by. It was just before they began dating as a couple and she was literally blushing as Mulder hugged her to pose for the Christmassy themed instant photo.

There was a long pause as he moved the next one, which he didn't recall having with him. She was managing a faint smile as she stood beside him in a farewell event of a fellow agent who appreciated them both so much. It was only a very few days before they went to Oregon on that last fateful investigation. He looked at Scully, who was dressed in a beige suit, and looking surprisingly pale and tired maybe just because she was pregnant at that time. She clung at his arms as if she is hiding in a sort of a comfort zone. He traced his index finger over them as of to go back to that moment, his finger drawing invisible circles around her belly as if to feel the growing life in it. He cried helplessly, blaming himself for how stupid he had been not to realize what she had been going through.

He started to feel like a fool all of a sudden. Disgusted with his own selfishness his heart ached and started to melt. So many memories; happy memories which reminded him that she was also a perfect human being made with flesh and blood who never ever deserved to be forever longing in this dark never-ending spell.

His mind got clouded with a fear that she will never forgive him for the way he treated her. How cold and inhumane she would have felt, when he was trying to be a stranger, seeking his own comfort zone. Each time he closed his eyes, he could see her exhausted face, her eyes blood red and swollen after her endless hours of crying and praying to God to save him and to bring him back to life. He felt like running back to her, to hold her and to tell that he is sorry for not being there when she needed him the most.

*End of Part 01

**Please review and comment – your suggestions are always welcome!

Many thanks!


	6. The 44th Minute - Three Words - Ch:2

**Season 08 – Episode 16 – Three Words – Part 02**

*not really a 44th minute story, but a missing clip right after Scully drops Mulder at his apartment and they have this awkward conversation which was not very welcoming.

I needed something more comforting - so here it is.

 **Location: Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd, Maryland**

 **Time: 11.18 pm**

He stood nervously until she opened the door for him. He knew that it's late and she must be asleep but his guiltiness and shame was far more intense for him to wait till morning.

"Hey" she opened the door. She looked homey and comfortable in her pajamas and a long knit robe.

"Hi… I know it's late. I'm sorry if I" he paused as his eyes met her puffy, red eyes.

"You were crying all night...didn't you?"

"Must be the hormones, I have been doing pretty strange things lately" She flashed a faint smile as she wiped her face from the back of her hand. She was glad that she managed a better "answer" to his question. His strange and selfish behavior was totally an unexpected shock for her earlier today.

Being a medical doctor, she knew that he needed time to recover and to be the "Mulder" he was before. But she never expected him to push her aside like a cold-blooded stranger. The past six months had been negatively overwhelming for her both mentally and physically. Her heart stopped for a moment when his cold words pierced through her much fragile self-earlier today. She was feeling tired and uncomfortable, and the heartbreak was so much unbearable and all that she could manage to console her was to cry it out until she fell asleep from the exhaustion.

"Can I come in, please" he whispered, now worried that she might reject him for some reason.

"Yes of course" she moved to her side as she let him come in. All of a sudden, the warm familiar air of her own living room felt cold and strange to her. She didn't want any more heartbreak at this moment of her life.

He walked in slowly as she followed her in silence. He took a deep breath as he turned to her. His fingers trembling as he pulled out the stack of photos out of his pocket.

"I found these…" he offered the photos to her, but before she could reach out, they fell off to the floor, scattering frozen memories of them everywhere around them. She looked at him in surprise as if to understand what's going on.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he bent down and knelt on the floor to gather the photos carefully. He could feel her sigh as she slowly lowered herself without a response to his apology. She picked up a few photos before she looked at him.

"For which part Mulder…"

He gave her a puzzled look as if to understand what is really that she is talking about.

"You just said that you are sorry; I just want to know for what so that I can stop…fooling myself" still focused on his confused expression, she finished it with a deep exhale.

He broke up from her gaze to notice that her fingers are trembling as they ran around the photo of them, she held close to her swollen belly.

"For all of it, for being so selfishly careless and stupid enough to get into a gravely danger, for not being there for you when you needed me the most and for…for everything that I have kept you through Scully…I'm so sorry…"

He knew she was crying by the loud gasping of breath even before he could look at her. He wanted to hug her and to console her, but he was afraid that she might reject him.

"Can I hold you…please…?" he whispered, his arms almost reaching her.

"Yeah" she smiled helplessly as if to hide the string of big fat tears that adorned her face.

"Oh Mulder…" she collapsed into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms gripping the weak muscles of his upper arm tightly as she could for support. The pain itself was a comfort to him as he gently stroked her back.

*End of Part 02

**To be continued

***Please review and comment – your suggestions are always welcome!

Many thanks!


	7. The 44th Minute - Three Words - Ch:3

Season 08 – Episode 16 – Three Words – Part 03

*not really a 44th minute story, but a missing clip right after Scully drops Mulder at his apartment and they have this awkward conversation which was not very welcoming.

I needed something more comforting - so here it is.

 **Location: Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd, Maryland**

 **Time: 11.58 pm**

"Mulder" She stirred, even though she didn't want to escape from his warmth.

"Hmm..." He acknowledged as he let her move, his hands still cupping her face, as they are unwilling to let her go.

"My legs hurt I need to get up"

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

She smiled at the puzzled look of his face as he helped her to get up. "It's very difficult to do even the simplest thing now, you know…" She sighed as she looked at him thankfully.

Still kneeling on the floor, he hugged her in a tight embrace. His arms clasped around her and he buried his face on her swollen belly, breathing softly into her skin. Her fingers slowly combed through his dark locks, and she felt as if her heart is overflowing with a persistent intimate desire.

"How much did I miss" He asked breaking the silence between them. His voice was now faint and drenched with a deep pain; his hands now exploring every stretch mark on the warm, tight skin of her abdomen.

"Best times are yet to come Mulder" she smiled as she drew a deep breath slowly with her eyes closed.

It didn't take a minute for Mulder to stand up and to gather her carefully in his arms in the bridal style. She didn't protest; rather she clung to his warm embrace more and more.

"Where do you want to go Scully" He whispered slowly as he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"To the bed please" she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she responded without second thoughts.

 **Location: Apartment No. 35, 3170 West 53 Rd, Maryland**

 **Time: 12.34 am**

Mulder still lay awake staring at her. She had fallen asleep on her side, facing him and the light of soft warm night light falling on her like an angelic glow. He felt the weight of her belly against his own. For the hundredth time, his hands roamed again gently against her bump.

All of a sudden, he felt content; he closed his eyes, passing so many months back in his mind where he laid staring at her in the same manner.

He smiled as he stroked a few strands of her hair from her face, he couldn't resist but to kiss her chubby cheeks as he did so. She stirred, cuddling more into him, her arm joining him against the warm bump as if to feel their unborn baby. It was all the same, the warmth of her skin, the heavenly fragrance of her toiletries, her soft moans when he touched her; despite his fear to touch and feel her as usual, thinking that he might hurt her or the baby.

He turned and dimmed the night light. He had never fully believed in God in his adult life. But tonight, he said a silent prayer, with a heart filled with gratitude for this biggest blessing in his life.

*End of the story

**Please review and comment – your suggestions are always welcome!

Many thanks!


End file.
